


Christmas Past

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nice to spend Christmas with loved ones. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "mistletoe" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

The festivities are winding down at Castle’s Christmas party when the remaining partygoers, all denizens of the 12th Precinct, start exchanging stories of their worst Christmases.

Esposito evokes laughter at his story of being snowbound with his cousin’s children. Mrs. Montgomery tells of once being the only nurse on duty during a snowstorm. Beckett spins a tale of spending Christmas in the hospital when she was four years old because she ate mistletoe berries, stuck in a hospital room with a bored teenager who broke his leg skiing down a staircase.

Castle stares at her in amazement. “That was you?”


End file.
